(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an eco-friendly resin composition. More particularly, the present invention relates to an eco-friendly resin composition with excellent mechanical properties, which may replace typical synthetic resins (e.g., polypropylene) for use in vehicle interior parts.
(b) Background Art
Many industries of the developed countries of the world economy are continuing efforts to replace oil-based material sources with natural materials and eco-friendly materials based on, e.g., crop resources. Additionally, there is an increasing interest in many countries to find and develop eco-friendly materials as a result of new environmental laws, social interests, and increasingly changing perceptions about the environment.
Recent research by many automakers has found that substitution of existing materials with eco-friendly materials may have a number of advantages such as, for example, preventing depletion of oil resources, reducing CO2 emissions and volatile organic matter production, and promoting the rate of recycling.
An example eco-friendly material is Poly Lactic Acid (PLA), which is typically used as an eco-friendly material for vehicle interior parts. PLA, which is manufactured by fermenting and polymerizing a corn extract, was first commercialized as a bioplastic material. However, the use of PLA has several drawbacks. For example, PLA has poor physical properties, so it is not useful for use in vehicle applications that require a material with high impact resistance; consequently, it is primarily used for vehicle interiors. Additionally, the raw materials used to produce PLA are food resources, and their use for material production has become a social issue with negative aspects. Thus, there is a need to develop bio materials with improved physical properties that may be produced by sustainable and socially acceptable production techniques.